Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe
BT5_Deluxe_Box.png|Box not included! Screenshots-Layout.jpg|More awesomeness included BTD5D OUT!!!.png|Bloons TD 5 Deluxe is out! Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe is a package for Bloons Tower Defense 5 that was announced on May 30, 2012. It is offline and includes more tracks, better graphics, more towers and free unlockable Premium Upgrades (by using Monkey Money). It is available for purchase, costing $24.99. Additions *2 new towers (Bloonchipper and Monkey Engineer) *10 new tracks, including 4 tracks from BTD4 (Ocean Road, Pool Table, Railway Track and Military Base) *3 New Special Agents (Watermelon Spitter, Monkey Farmer and Mad Snowman) *4 New Special Missions (Mix 'n Match, The Crucible, Money Management and Direct Assault) *Unlockable Premiums *Double Cash Mode as a toggle on/off option when selecting difficulty. * Exclusive Wallpapers *Exclusive NK Login avatars Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road Military Base.PNG|Military Base White MOAB.png|White MOAB Pool Table.png|Pool Table Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory Floating Islands.PNG|Floating Islands Tubular.png|Tubular Ascension.PNG|Ascension 212px-Rail Track-1-.png|Railway Track Additional/New Tracks Bloonhenge A beginner track surrounded by many rocks like a Stonehenge, it looks like a crab's claw and a slingshot. There is no water. Ocean Road A retro beginner track in the beach with finest road. There is water on the bottom-left corner of the screen. Military Base A retro beginner track in the basement camp. The terrain is the same as Ocean Road . There is water on the bottom right of the track. White MOAB An intermediate track on the terrain grassy. A picture of a White MOAB is there. The paths can't be seen. There is no water. Banana Factory An intermediate track inside the factory with the moving conveyor belt that you can place your towers there. There is a basin of water at the top/near the entrance of the track. Pool Table A retro intermediate track that locates in a Pool Table. The paths are confusing. There are 3 entrances and 4 exits. The color of the path in BTD4 is brown while here is green. No water. Floating Islands An advanced track that islands float and located in the sky. The place is the same as the track Ascension . There are 7 islands. The islands moves that may be confused. Bloons follows the path of the rainbow starting from the entrance through the exit. No water. Tubular An advanced track that locates in a stone terrain, is short, composed of tubes that some towers cant attack while the bloons on the tubes. No water. Ascension An expert track that has monkey aces flying beneath the clouds. You can place towers on the clouds. This track is similar to Main Street. No water. Railway Track A retro expert track which has many entrances and exits to the bottom. This track is arguably one of the hardest in BTD series. It has water on the bottom sides of the track. Trivia *It does not use the NK Login System, meaning that you will have to start from Rank 1 and unlock all the Tower Upgrades again. *You can have up to six save files in BTD5D. *All Round RBE and Bloons to come will remain the same. *Premium Upgrades are purchasable with Monkey Money (only in this package), meaning that NK Coins are not used. *After purchasing, you will receive a Product Key with which you will use to register the product. (Delivered digitally) *Since Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe will be delivered digitally to you, the box that is 'supposed' to come with the game does not exist. *This is better than BTD5 because has more awesomeness, new special missions, new special agents and towers, 6 save files, premium with monkey money, better graphics and more! References *The site where to buy *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5-Deluxe.html *http://ninjakiwi.com/blog/bloons-td5-deluxe/ *http://ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/8422-Bloons-TD5-Deluxe-Announcement-of-Awesome Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe